


Candy, Cards, & Carnations

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Modern Era One-Shot:Carol & Therese shop a week before Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 24





	Candy, Cards, & Carnations

“I want you to put this on for me,” Carol said, holding up the giant brown stuffed teddy bear costume on a metal display rack at Target. She wore a silly, cute grin that made Therese shove her, playfully.

“You go try it on,” she said, smiling back. 

Carol clicked her teeth and shook her wiry blonde head, thinking of all the people that must’ve wore the bear suit before her. She pushed their shopping cart forward towards an aisle filled with boxes of Valentine’s Day candy.

Therese picked up a plastic tube filled with red, purple, and pink M&M’s. She saw that they also had Reese’s and Hershey kisses ones, too.

“Ooh, look for Dove chocolates,” Carol said, skimming her eyes at the shelves of heart candy, truffles, milk bars, cookie mixes, and bags of strawberry bark. She found some cute stuffed animals inside holiday ceramic cups with lollipops attached to them. She saw them come as puppies, kitties, turtles, owls, frogs. The cups had cursive sayings on them like, **_“I Wuv You!”_** and **_“Be Mine.”_**

“Here’s some,” Therese said, spotting the bags of _Dove_ chocolates—dark, almond, milk, peanut butter. She picked up the regular dark chocolate ones and had laid them on the child seat of the cart.

“I wonder if Rindy started filling out her cards yet,” Carol said, rolling the cart out of the aisle. “I know she picked Paw Patrol ones this year...”

“Rindy asks me all the time if I can name them all,” Therese moved out of the way to let an old lady zoom through on a motorized cart.

“Well that’s an easy one. Let’s see, there’s Marshall, the Dalmatian,” Carol began, “Chase, the German Shepard, Skye, the Cockapoo, Rubble the English Bulldog...” she paused and chewed her bottom lip. Then her eyes lit up with memory. “Oh, and Zuma, the chocolate lab!”

“You forgot Rocky,” Therese grinned.

“Which one is he again?”

“The terrier-mix! Hello?!”

“Whatever!”

Carol turned the shopping cart towards the self-check out lanes. She stopped in front of an empty register and began scanning items with Therese putting them in red bullet target branded white plastic bags.


End file.
